


Love is love is love is love

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Pride, M/M, Novelization, Real Life, Seattle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Коротенькая зарисовка по неизданному комиксу. Дирк и Тодд наблюдают за прайд-парадом.





	Love is love is love is love

**Author's Note:**

> Тематические коллажи:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d91603d9d9138e3c049f112b6289dead/tumblr_pqzxpm2DZT1wlc2c0o1_500.png  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/88858904f55c2faefe72a6ddd67263b7/tumblr_pr16x4nYfk1wlc2c0o1_1280.jpg

Дирк, при всем своем внешнем отсутствии адекватной социализации, обожал людей. Не сказать, что Тодда это особо удивляло. Куда больший диссонанс вызывал тот факт, что люди обожали Дирка. По крайней мере среди тех, кто не стремился его убить при первом же знакомстве, таковых находилось немало. 

Что до Тодда, он уверенно и вполне успешно балансировал между желанием убить и восторженным обожанием. Если отваживался себе в этом признаваться. Так вот, об обожании.

Обожание Дирком людей вылилось в то, что офис для агентства они арендовали на одной из центральных оживленных улиц Сиэтла. В их светлом, уютно обшитом деревом лофте был охуенный балкон. Во всех отношениях охуенный, если бы его дверь хоть иногда закрывалась, чтобы выполнить свою священную миссию и воспрепятствовать проникновению в офис громкого уличного гула.

Тодда поначалу эта автомобильно-людская канитель изрядно доставала, поскольку напоминала о тяжелом периоде работе в Perriman Grand. Со временем она стала успешно мимикрировать под белый шум. Но не сегодня.

Сегодня Тодд проскользнул в здание через черный ход и поднялся в офис. Открыв дверь, он вздрогнул и расплескал на себя обжигающий кофе из ближайшего Starbucks, оглушенный внезапным гудком и бойким треком Sia. Или это Ariana Grande была? Тодд не слишком разбирался в современной поп-музыке, особенно когда был занят тем, что пытался выяснить, прожег ли себе кожу до костей или отделался болевым шоком.

На отчаянный вопль пострадавшего и отборную ругань тут же прибежал с балкона Дирк:  
— Тодд, что такое, приступ?

Бротцман кое-как умостил стаканы на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и бросился в уборную, чтобы со стоном подставить пальцы под ледяную воду (другая из кранов у них в офисе почему-то идти наотрез отказывалась). 

Дирк встревоженно поспешил следом.

— Отвали, все в порядке со мной, обжегся, — бросил Тодд через плечо. — Там что, автепати Коачеллы за окнами или революция?

— Там прайд-парад, — снисходительно пояснил Дирк. И тут же загорелся. — Тодд, я видел чувака в радужных кожаных стрингах! Вот ты когда-нибудь видел чувака в радужных кожаных стрингах? А я видел!

— Определенно достижение, — съязвил Тодд. — Укажи это в резюме.

Дирк чуть обиженно сжал губы и — да что за день сегодня такой? — не ответил на колкость. А потом осторожно поинтересовался:  
— А карамельный латте — это мне?

— Тебе, — удрученно вздохнул Тодд. Боль постепенно утихала. 

***

Через десять минут они вдвоем стояли на балконе и наблюдали за шумной яркой толпой. Дирк сбегал в расположившийся по соседству салон хиромантии (его там по абсолютно неведомой Тодду причине обожали) за льдом. Тодд медленно потягивал свой двойной эспрессо, прижимал пальцы к холодному пакету и думал о том, почему в салоне хиромантии всегда есть лед. 

— Дирк, нахуя хиромантам лед? — задал он вопрос вслух.

— А ты попробуй весь рабочий день со смертельно серьезным лицом нести несусветную тарабарщину. Можно полностью потерять над собой контроль. Тут только лед ко лбу и прикладывай, — со знанием дела ответил Дирк.

— Я, блядь, весь рабочий день именно этим и занимаюсь, с умным видом несу ебанину, — беззлобно хмыкнул Тодд. — Понимаете, термин «холистический» означает фундаментальн…

— Тодд, смотри, там у парня… — Дирк замешкался. — Девушки?.. В общем, там у кого-то офигенная розовая кожанка!

— Ты ведешь себя как щенок лабрадора на выгуле, почему я не удивлен? Ты что, никогда на прайде не был?

— Не был, — тихо сказал Дирк и тут же принялся оправдываться. — Знаешь ли, у меня редко выдавался исключительно благоприятный период, когда никто очень-очень жуткий не пытался укоротить мне жизнь, поставить надо мной эксперимент, упечь за решетку или заставить гадать по руке.

— Последнее просто кошмар, — невозмутимо согласился Тодд. Поставил на пол пустой стаканчик и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Дирка. — Можно тебя спросить? В смысле, это не мое собачье дело, конечно, но мы с тобой уже с полдюжины раз вместе чуть не сдохли, так что… чисто из любопытства, ты гей?

Дирк покосился на Тодда и чуть нахмурился. Тодд сконфуженно попытался объясниться:  
— Ну… ты просто никогда не говорил ничего… о подружках там… ну и эти твои куртки…

Смущение достигло пика. Тодд густо покраснел и искренне пожалел о том, что в очередной раз сунул нос туда, куда его не просили. 

Дирк пожал плечами, поскреб ногтем манжету куртки:  
— Да знаешь, я как-то и не задумывался. Погоди-ка…

Джентли воодушевленно развернулся к Тодду, притянул его к себе за шею и впился в губы напористым поцелуем. Пакет с окончательно растаявшим льдом с мокрым чавканьем шлепнулся на пол. Откуда-то снизу из толпы донесся одобрительный свист. «Серьезно, вам там посвистеть некому?» — мелькнуло в голове у Тодда, а потом мысли будто испарились все разом. Язык друга (и босса, на минуточку!) уверенно хозяйничал у него во рту, от чего внезапно ослабли ноги. Тодд ухватился за плечо Дирка, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Веки Дирка были плотно сомкнуты, ресницы подрагивали. Тодд подумал, что неплохо бы и ему закрыть глаза… а потом все резко закончилось. 

Тодд еще не успел в себя прийти от неожиданного поцелуя, а Дирк уже как ни в чем не бывало принял сосредоточенную позу мыслителя:  
— Интересненько… Определенно. Возможно. Вероятно? Да кто его знает, может, я вообще холистикосексуал?

Тодд слегка ошарашенно пытался понять, что бы это значило, а Дирк, солнечно улыбнувшись, добавил:  
— Любовь это любовь — это всегда любовь это любовь, да, Тодд?

— Ага, — обреченно подтвердил Тодд. Лицо пылало.

Привкус на языке был карамельный.

Отчаянно сладкий.


End file.
